


Let's disconcert him

by DaintyCrow



Series: Disconcerted Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Mary Sue, Open to Interpretation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sogar Holmes wurde manchmal übertroffen. Gut, selten. Sehr selten. So gut wie nie. Wenn man es ganz genau nahm, sogar nur zwei mal. Das erste mal war Moriarty. Und das zweite mal war … jetzt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's disconcert him

**Author's Note:**

> Vielleicht gefällt es ja jemandem :)  
> Falls ja, würde ich mich über Kommis freuen, falls nein, dann auch gerne mit viel Kritik (man muss sich ja verbessern)

Während draußen bei schönem, warmen Wetter die Sonne schien, saßen Watson und Holmes beide in ihrem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer. Und Holmes war langweilig. Sehr langweilig. Die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf zurückgelegt, und die Arme ruhig auf den Sessellehnen liegend, saß er einfach nur da, und ordnete seinen Gedächtnispalast – oder versuchte es zumindest, irgendwie war ihm auch das momentan zuwider. Es machte ihn fertig, dass es nichts zu tun gab. Nicht das geringste … oder zumindest nichts, was ihm gerecht wurde, ihn interessierte, oder ihn ablenken konnte.

Doch ein Klingeln, welches von der Haustür zu kommen schien, ließ ihn aufhorchen. Vielleicht die Polizei? Unlogisch, die würden nicht Klingeln und er hatte keine Sirenen gehört. Einer von Moriartys Leuten? Nein, die hätten auch nicht geklingelt. Ein Klient? Nein, das Klingeln hatte nicht gestimmt – keinerlei Nervosität. Eine von Johns Bekanntschaften? Nein, sein Mitbewohner vermied es, diese in seine Nähe zu bringen. Es könnte auch der Postbote oder so sein. Ja, vielleicht hatte es gar nichts mit ihm zu tun, vielleicht war es für Mistress Hudson …  
„Sherlock? Doktor Watson? Hier ist ein Gast für sie beide,“ ertönte die Stimme der Vermieterin vor der Wohnungstür. Komisch, also doch ein Klient? Nein, das war abwegig. Es war ein Gast. Auf jeden Fall. Es musste jemand anderes sein. Es konnte kein Klient sein. Wenn es einer wäre, würde er sich irren und er irrte sich nie! Es sei denn, es war Moriarty selbst. Bei dem Gedanken saß er schnell kerzengerade in dem Sessel.  
John hatte währenddessen die Tür geöffnet, und ließ den Besucher hinein.  
Sherlock machte sich schon auf alles bereit, als die Vermieterin sich wieder verabschiedete und eine junge Frau, Mitte Zwanziger vielleicht, an John vorbei in die Wohnung trat, und sich umsah.

Auch Sherlock beobachtete aufmerksam – allerdings nicht seine Wohnung, sondern sie. Kurze, schwarze, strubbelige Haare, lockere, dunkle Kleidung, Turnschuhe, selbstbewusster, federnder Gang, kein Parfum, kein Make Up, kein Lippenstift, saubere Hände, gepflegte Fingernägel, leichte Hornhaut an am Mittelfinger der rechten Hand, ihr Blick lag am längsten auf dem Bücherregal, und außerdem wirkte sie keineswegs angespannt.  
Sie war sportlich, keinen Bürojob, betätigte sich aktiv, machte sich nichts aus der Meinung anderer, achtete auf Hygiene, Rechtshänderin, las gerne, und – was das wichtigste war – kein Klient, und auch nicht von Moriarty geschickt oder gar er selbst – er hatte also recht behalten.

„Hi, John. Wie geht’s?“ Die Frau grinste den Arzt breit an.  
Der schien einen kurzen Moment mehr als überrascht und auch nachdenklich, bevor sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. „Du?“, meinte er nach einigen Sekunden, die er scheinbar keine Worte gefunden hatte. „Lange nichts voneinander gehört. Ähm, das ist-“ Der Arzt schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Das hier ist Sherlock Holmes.“ Er deutete auf seinen Mitbewohner.  
„Ich habe viel von Ihnen gehört.“ Mit einigen wenigen schnellen Schritten stand sie vor Sherlock. „John hat mir ja so viel erzählt. Sagen sie, Mr Hol-“  
„Lüge.“  
„Bitte?“ Die Frau brach ab, und starrte den weltweit einzigen Consulting Detective perplex an.  
„Lüge.“  
Die Dame Schüttelte den Kopf. „Was genau denn?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Das John ihnen von mir erzählt hat.“ Sherlock atmete tief durch, legte seine Hände mit aneinander gelegten Fingern auf seinem Bauch ab und sah sie aufmerksam an: Sie war schon mal nicht Johns Freundin – zu jung, und auch nicht ganz sein Stil, außerdem hätte der Arzt dann nicht so ausgesehen, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Sie schien ihn nicht von der Armee gekannt zu haben – ihre Haltung stimmte nicht mit der eines Soldaten überein, und auch wenn er ihr durchaus gewisse dafür erforderliche Eigenschaften zutrauen würde, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese Frau in der Lage war, sich in eine solche Gruppe einzugliedern. Vielleicht eine ehemalige Kollegin – aber dafür war sie auch zu jung. Also ein Familienmitglied – vielleicht die Schwester? Vermutlich nicht Harriet – sie sah nicht wie eine Trinkerin aus, und außerdem war Harriet doch älter als John gewesen … Könnte auch eine Cousine sein, oder eine ältere Nichte … John erzählte eigentlich nicht viel über seine Familie … Sherlock verzog minimalistisch das Gesicht.

„Und wie kommen sie darauf?“, wollte die Frau wissen.  
„Nein.“ Watson hinter ihr schüttelte den Kopf. „Sherlock, lass es bleiben.“  
Aber er ignorierte es. „Mein Mitbewohner begrüßte Sie mit den Worten 'Lange nichts voneinander gehört' Sie stimmten dem zu. John wohnt noch nicht lange hier, wie kommt es, dass sie nichts voneinander hören, aber er Ihnen dennoch von mir berichtet?“ Holmes legte leicht den Kopf schief.  
„Richtig, entschuldigen sie. Falsche Ausdrucksweise: Ich meinte ich habe seinen Blog gelesen, und kenne Sie daher.“ Die Frau lächelte weiter.  
„Lüge.“  
„Sherlock“, mischte John sich wieder ein. „Nicht jetzt.“ Warum der Arzt eigentlich immer ein solches Problem mit seinen Schlussfolgerungen hatte? Und er könnte schwören, dass John seine Lippen noch weiter bewegt und etwas gemurmelt hatte. Warum sprach er nicht laut? Egal … vorerst.  
„Halten Sie sich raus, Dr. Watson.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sagten wiederholt, dass sie mich kennen würden, je mit verschiedenen Formulierungen, also hatten sie keinen Fehler in ihrer Ausdrucksweise. Sie haben das absichtlich so gesagt, sie wollten mich testen, kann das sein?“  
„Ja.“ Die Fremde nickte. „Hattest recht John, er ist richtig gut.“  
„Der gute John lobt mich?“ Aufmerksam sah Sherlock zwischen beiden hin und her.  
„Kommt in seinem Blog zumindest so rüber. Aber wie Sie ja gerade festgestellt hatten, habe ich eine Weile nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen.“  
Der Arzt verdrehte die Augen. „Jaja, ignoriert mich ruhig. Tut einfach so, als sei ich gar nicht da, oder irgendwer unwichtiges. Ich … werde währenddessen einfach nach Tee suchen.“ Er ging einige Schritte Richtung Küche. „Das hier ist im übrigen-“  
„Sherly!“ unterbrach die Frau John und streckte Holmes eine Hand hin. „Freut mich.“ Ohne abzuwarten zog sie Sherlocks Hand aus deren Verschlungenheit mit seiner anderen, und schüttelte sie überschwänglich.  
Sherlock stöhnte auf und zog die Hand weg. „Setzten sie sich doch.“ Er deutete auf einen Sessel, der ihm gegenüber stand, versuchte dabei möglichst freundlich zu bleiben – John zuliebe, und auch nur ausnahmsweise. Was ihn viel mehr wunderte: Die Frau hatte schon ewig nichts mehr mit John zu tun gehabt, und kam einfach so vorbei, weil sie seine Adresse in einem Blog gefunden hatte – nahm Holmes zumindest an, denn woher sollte sie es sonst haben?

„Danke.“ Die Frau ließ sich einfach auf die Sitzgelegenheit fallen, und reckte dann den Hals – sah sich nach John um. Beobachtete ihn eine Weile, und drehte sich wieder zu Sherlock, begann wenige Sekunden später, es sich wieder bequemer zu machen. Konnte diese Frau denn nicht einfach still sitzen?!  
Scheinbar nicht, denn sie hampelte immer weiter. Vielleicht konnte er sie irgendwie davon abhalten, dass- „Seien sie still!“, fuhr er Sherly an. Und überhaupt, was war das denn für ein Name?  
„Ich sage doch gar nichts“, kam auch die prompte Erwiderung.  
Oh Gott, diese kleingeistigen Menschen waren doch wirklich- „Aber sie hampeln rum! Hören sie auf damit!“ Sherlock kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Tatsächlich hielt die Fremde still, und wieder trat die gleiche Langeweile auf, wie vorher – dennoch fand er es besser, als einen aufgeregten Gast … vermutlich. Auch durch das Geklapper des Geschirrs aus der Küche wurde die Langeweile nicht besser. Er musste sich ablenken. Irgendeine Ablenkung. Es musste doch hier irgendwas geben! Die Arme in die Luft werfend sprang er auf, und begann im Kreis zu laufen. Vielleicht hatte die Polizei wieder einen Fall … aber dann wären sie schon hier. In den Zeitungen stand nichts interessantes. John war langweilig wie immer. Die Fremde war genauso- Die Fremde!

Er drehte sich wieder um, und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Sessel. „Sherly also, ja?“  
„Richtig.“ Sie nickte und lächelte freundlich.  
„Woher kommt das?“  
„Wenn sie Sherlock verniedlichen, was kommt dann raus?“  
„Was?“ Für einen Augenblick war er verwirrt. Nicht lange, aber lang genug, dass sie antwortete.  
„Nun, die Verniedlichung von John ist Johnny. Von James ist sie Jim, Jimmy oder Jamie. Und die von Sherlock lautet-“  
„Sherly. Ich hab's verstanden!“, unterbrach Sherlock, nickte dabei. Seine Besucherin hätte das nicht so lang fassen müssen! „Mit anderen Worten, sie eifern mir nach, und es ist ein Spitznahme als Zeichen ihrer Bewunderung für mich? Ich fühle mich geehrt“, schlussfolgerte Sherlock augenblicklich n seinem gewohnt neutalen Tonfall, schloss die Augen, und legte den Kopf zurück.  
„Gott bewahre, nein.“ Die Frau lachte – ein helles, seiner Meinung nach etwas zu schrilles Geräusch. „Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Mister Holmes. Sie halten zu viel von sich selbst.“  
Das ließ ihn hellhörig werden. Sofort saß er wieder etwas aufrechter in seinem Stuhl und musterte sie aufmerksam, während er darauf wartete, dass sie weitersprach. Er wartete nicht lange – eigentlich sogar gar nicht.  
„Ich bin Sie. Ich bin Sie nur in klein. Und ich bin genau so gut wie Sie, nur in kleiner. Als Kind sozusagen. Aber wissen sie was? Ich wachse. Und wenn ich größer werde, werde ich besser, und wenn ich dann irgendwann mal erwachsen und nicht mehr dieses Kind bin, dann bin ich besser als Sie. Und dann sind Sie weg vom Fenster. So läuft das nämlich in ihrem Beruf – auf unserer Welt. Irgendwann ist man unwichtig, weil jemand anderes da ist, der besser ist, als man selbst.“

„Das ist alles?“ Er ließ sich wieder nach hinten sinken – doch nicht so interessant wie es am Anfang geklungen hatte, viele Menschen hatten das schon versucht – und versuchten es auch immer noch – alle waren bisher gescheitert.  
„Ja.“ Sie nickte, und er schloss erneut die Augen.  
„Sie wollen mich einfach irgendwann übertreffen, und dann meinen Platz einnehmen?“  
„Nein.“ Er sah sie zwar nicht, aber als sie zu sprechen begann, konnte er deutlich ein Lächeln aus ihrer Stimme heraushören – und er konnte es sich auch ganz deutlich vorstellen. „Das wollte ich früher mal, aber inzwischen ist das nicht mehr möglich, denn dieses Ziel habe ich schon längst erreicht. Ich bin bereits besser, als Sie es sind. Möglicherweise sogar besser, als Sie es je sein werden oder hätten sein können.“  
Diese Sherly litt doch unter Größenwahn! Na gut, das tat er vielleicht auch – manchmal aber nur. Nein, eigentlich tat er es doch nicht, denn er **_war_** verdammt noch mal Sherlock Holmes – **_der_** Sherlock Holmes –, und Sherlock Holmes war großartig, aber das hier? Sie? Sie konnte nicht besser sein als er. Das war Wahnsinn. Sie war … _normal. Durchschnittlich. Gewöhnlich. Zweitklassig. **Sie gehörte zu John.**_

Eine Weile vertiefte Sherlock sich immer weiter in seinen Gedanken, während er geistesabwesend wieder damit begann, die Fremde zu beobachten. Sie bewegte sich tatsächlich keinen Millimeter mehr. Gut so. Wenn sie weiterhin herumhibbeln würde, dann würde er das nicht überstehen. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Und das Schweigen wurde nicht einmal von leisen Geräuschen aus der Küche unterbrochen – Warum nicht? War John nicht mehr da?  
Sherlock begann gerade sich in der Stille wieder zu langweilen, als ein Klingeln – das Klingeln eines Handys – das unterbrach. Nicht sein Handy, und auch nicht Johns Klingelton. Also musste es um sie gehen.  
Tatsächlich holte sie eines dieser kleinen elektronischen Geräte aus ihrer rechten Hosentasche. Schwarz, schlicht, keine Kratzer, neu. Sie schien Geld zu haben. Oder es war geborgt. Womöglich um ihm ein auszuwischen. Dachte sie so weit? War sie so gut? Bestimmt nicht. Das konnte nicht sein.

Kurz schaute sie auf das Display, bevor sie zu grinsen begann und das Handy zu ihrem Ohr führte. Ohne sich vorzustellen, abzuwarten, oder sonst etwas normales – etwas, was er von ihr erwartet hätte – zu tun, begann sie einfach zu reden – mitten im Gespräch anzusetzen.  
„Ah, Mister Moriarty – nein fragen Sie nicht, es gibt niemanden sonst, der mich momentan mit unterdrückter Nummer anrufen würde –, ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann Sie sich melden würden. Hat länger gedauert, als ich dachte. Komisch, dabei hatte ich Ihnen doch sogar eigenhändig meine Handynummer gegeben. Gut, es war ein Rätsel, aber Sie mögen doch Rätsel, oder nicht? Und ich dachte eigentlich es sei leicht genug für Sie. Es lag ja sogar ganz offensichtlich auf dem Tisch, Sie mussten es also nicht einmal suchen und finden. Aber vielleicht habe ich mich auch getäuscht. Kein Problem, damit kann ich leben, wirklich. Oder sind Sie etwa erst jetzt nach Hause gekommen? Arbeiten Sie so lange? Vielleicht kann man dadurch auf das ein oder andere schließen. Sagen Sie, waren Sie in letzter Zeit im Ausland? Oder waren Sie vielleicht letzte Nacht bei einer Freundin. Haben Sie überhaupt eine? Liegt es daran?  
Und wo wir gerade bei Ihrer Freizeit und Ihrem Job sind: ich muss Ihnen mein Lob aussprechen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie **_so_** gut sind. Na obwohl, vielleicht doch … Hat auf jeden Fall Spaß gemacht, mit Ihnen zu spielen. Wie sollten das Wiederholen. Vielleicht. Wenn ich Zeit habe würde ich mich über eine Wiederholung freuen. Mit einem kleinen Unterschied allerdings. Das nächste Mal, werden Sie alles verlieren. Oh, und wo wir bei verlieren sind, ich habe Ihnen die Zusammenfassung der Auflösung und meiner Schlussfolgerungen deines Verbrechens auf den Schreibtisch gelegt. Gleich neben das Rätsel mit meiner Nummer, ich wette Sie haben es schon gesehen. Ich habe mir im übrigen auch die Freiheit genommen, Ihnen einen Fehlerbericht beizulegen – so etwas wirkt manchmal wunder. Vielleicht wird das Spiel dann nächstes Mal spannender.  
Der Umschlag ist natürlich nur für den Fall, dass Sie überhaupt Interesse an meiner Art zu Arbeiten haben. Sie können ihn auch verbrennen, falls Sie allerdings denken, so die Auflösung zu vernichten, muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Selbstverständlich handelt es sich nicht um die einzige Schlussfolgerung. Ich habe das ganze natürlich noch im Kopf – aber das wissen Sie ja bestimmt schon. Sie haben immerhin auch immer alles im Kopf. Genau wie Holmes. Wir sind uns vermutlich gar nicht so unähnlich – wir alle drei meine ich.  
Das Problem mit meinem Kopf können Sie natürlich lösen, indem Sie mich finden und töten. Allerdings könnte es noch eine weitere Kopie geben. Vielleicht auch nicht, Sie können sich niemals sicher sein, denn ich werde es Ihnen nicht sagen. Ich könnte es sogar jemandem erzählt haben. Natürlich ist weder das, noch die Kopie eine Notwendigkeit, und wenn Sie genauer darüber nachdenken, ist es auch nicht unbedingt logisch. Mehr Mitspieler machen das ganze zwar Gefährlicher, und so möglicherweise auch spannender, aber ich finde es dann eigentlich immer langweilig. Die Leute verstehen uns immerhin nicht. Sie können uns nicht das Wasser reichen, nicht wahr mein Lieber? Ich finde das Spiel würde an Reizen verlieren, es wäre ermüdend, wenn man die Reaktionen der anderen schon kennt, schon weiß, wie alles läuft. Aber leider, leider liebe ich gute Spiele – Sie haben es sicher schon gemerkt, Sie sind da ja nicht so anders –, also wäre es logisch, wenn es nicht mehr gäbe – wenn es nur Ihre Kopie, und meinen Kopf gäbe, aber Sie wissen es nicht, Sie werden es niemals wissen. Vielleicht verstecke ich es sogar hier bei Sherlock Holmes, da bin ich nämlich gerade.  
Aber wieder zur Wiederholung. Was denken Sie? Ich zumindest freue mich schon, auf unsere kleine Partie. Das wird sicherlich lustig. Und bevor ich es vergesse: falls Sie nicht ganz im Dunkeln tappen wollen, was mich betrifft: mein Name ist Sherly und ich werde Sie vernichten. Sie und Holmes. Sie beide werden entweder sterben, oder hinter Gittern landen, und ich werde Schuld sein. Den Rest müssen Sie selbst herausfinden. Viel Erfolg.“ Sie legte auf.

Wow. Wirklich. Sherlock hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so viel redete – der so viel auf einmal redete. Sie schien nicht einmal Luft zu holen, sie rasselte den ganzen Monolog herunter, ohne auch nur einmal abzusetzen. Das schaffte noch nicht einmal er selbst. Er konnte Stunden reden, aber nicht so, wie sie es gerade getan hatte, er machte manchmal kleine Pausen. Wobei er auch niemals auf eine Antwort wartete, das hatten sie also gemeinsam.  
Und Sherlock war erstaunt – und das nicht gerade wenig. Was hatte diese Frau mit Moriarty zu tun? Sie schien noch nicht einmal wirklich überdurchschnittlich gewesen zu sein, bis sie gerade zu reden begonnen hatte. Sie-  
„Alles okay mit Ihnen, Mister Holmes? Sie sehen etwas blass aus …“ Die Dame lächelte ihn breit an – nein, korrigierte sich Sherlock, sie grinste ihn an. Und sie sah sogar richtig fröhlich aus. Sah sogar nett aus. Und dabei hatte sie Moriarty – und ihn selbst ja irgendwie auch – gerade eben doch wohl ganz deutlich bedroht, und da war sie eiskalt gewesen – freundlich, fröhlich und lächelnd, ja, aber eiskalt.  
Und ja verdammt, vermutlich war er blass! Denn gerade war er ausnahmsweise **_wirklich_** überrascht und überrumpelt. Er hatte bei dieser Frau alles kommen sehen, aber doch nicht das. Sie war speziell, größenwahnsinnig womöglich auch, aber **_das hier?_**  
„Ja …“, begann er und fand sich langsam in sein altes Ich zurück. Nach und nach kam auch das Pokerface wieder, und insgesamt dauerte es vermutlich nicht einmal eine viertel Minute, bis er wieder so war, wie immer. „Ja, alles bestens.“ Auch er lächelte.

Aus dem Flur kamen einige Geräusche, und Sherlock sah kurz zur Wohnungstür, bis John diese öffnete und die Wohnung betrat, weshalb es ihn nicht länger interessierte. „Ich musste Tee kaufen. Unserer war a-“ Er stockte und sah von Sherlock zu seiner Bekannten und wieder zurück. „Oh nein“, entfuhr es ihm, und fast sofort hatte er wieder Sherlocks volle Aufmerksamkeit, und auch Sherly drehte sich langsam um.  
„Was?“, wollte der Consulting Detective wissen, der ein Problem witterte.  
„Sie hat es wieder getan, oder?“  
„Was getan?“ Wieder Holmes. Die Frau hielt sich scheinbar zurück. Sehr im Gegensatz zu vor wenigen Sekunden.  
„Angeben.“  
„Sie macht das öfter?“ Holmes sah kurz zu ihr, und dann wieder zu seinem Mitbewohner. Wenn man solche Aktionen regelmäßig von ihr zu erwarten hatte, dann … wow.  
„Gelegentlich.“ Der Arzt nickte.  
„Nur ein bisschen“, schwächte die Frau grinsend ab, und machte es sich bequemer in ihrem Sessel, begann wieder, wie vorhin, mit den Beinen zu baumeln. „Irgendwie muss man die Leute doch beeindrucken.“ Eine minimalistische Pause entstand – Holmes fiel sie auf, dem Arzt nicht. „Besonders wenn es sich bei diesen Leuten um Sherlock Holmes handelt.“

Holmes atmete tief durch. Das war doch ein gutes Zeichen. Immerhin würde es bedeuten, dass- „Also war die Sache mit Moriarty ein Fake?“, wollte er wissen, und studierte dabei aufmerksam ihre Regungen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass der Anruf vorhin nicht echt gewesen war, und er recht hatte – dass sie ertappt worden war, dass sie aufgeregt war, dass sie aufgeflogen war. Sie atmete weiter ruhig, lächelte immer noch, ihre Pupillen weiteten sich nicht, sie legte leicht den Kopf schief – nickte möglicherweise, vielleicht auch ein Kopfschütteln, es könnte auch eine Mischung aus beidem sein. Ein bisschen wirkte es, als könne sie sich nicht entscheiden, aber das war unlogisch, besonders nach der Sache vorhin – egal ob das nun ein Fake war, oder nicht, gesagt hatte sie es immerhin dennoch, und das hieß, sie war nicht unentschlossen.  
Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, tat es aber nicht – oder zumindest war Sherlock mit der 'Antwort' nicht zufrieden. „Wer weiß …“

Und er … wusste es nicht. **_Verdammt!_**


End file.
